1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer storage case and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as an electrographic type of copying machine or printer, a latent image formed on the surface of a sensitive member is developed by a developing device and the developed visible image is transferred and fixed to a medium to thereby form an image. In such image forming apparatus, in order to supply the developer consumed in the image forming operation, there is widely employed a replaceable developer storage case, namely, a so called toner cartridge.
Also, recently, society has been demanding the recycling or reuse of resources and thus the used toner cartridge has also been collected, decomposed, cleaned and filled with new toner for reuse or recycling.